stalker
by okay2307
Summary: bella y edward se conocieron de niños y las cosas resultaron de forma perfecta ahora de adolescentes se reúnen pero que pasa cuando edward el ya no es el que ella recordaba sino que ahora esta obsesionado con ella?.-CANCELADA TEMPORALMENTE-
1. Chapter 1

_**Like the legend of the phoenix**_

_**All ends whit beginnings**_

_**Chicago verano:edad 9 **__**años**_

-elmo sabe dónde vives-fue lo primero que escuche al despertar ese día me di la vuelta simplemente para encontrar a un emmett de 10 años muy sonriente con un elmo en la mano

-emmett son las….-me gire para ver el reloj de hello kitty marcaba las 8:00 pero tenía mucha pereza-son las….ES MUY TEMPRANO!-me gire y puse mi almohada encima de la cabeza porque tenía que tener el hermano más molesto

-belly bells ya levántate-dijo mientras tiraba el peluche del espeluznante elmo a la pared

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-mama hiso panqueques pero bueno como tú no quieres le-emmett no pudo terminar la frase antes de que fuera lanzado al suelo

-PANQUEQUES!-baje las escaleras por fin deliciosos suculentos panqueques rápidamente corri hacia la cocina como un niño gordo hacia una magdalena en este caso una niña enana.

Hola cariño-me saludo mi hermosa y extraña pero querida madre mientras me daba un suculento plato de panqueques me senté como una linda niña obediente en la mesa a comer mis panqueques

-recuerda bella yo sé dónde vives-me dijo emmett al oído

-emmett vivimos juntos claro que sabes donde vivo-me gire viendo extrañada a mi oso mayor

-shsss-me dijo mientras se agachaba misteriosamente y aparecía al otro lado de la mesa viéndome fijamente.

Tiempo después mi mama se sentó con nosotros en la mesa y empezamos a comer hablando sobre si el otoño lo pasábamos con mi papa Charlie estaba feliz porque iba a ver a jake y le podía hacer trencitas con su cabello no sé por qué pero no le gustaba

-ayer hable con una señora del vecindario-mi hermano y yo la mirábamos para que continuara-su hijo y ella van a venir esta tarde para jugar-por fin podía jugar con alguien que no fuera emmet .

-Cuál es su nombre?-al parecer emmett también quería jugar con el.

-edward cullen-

Aquí va el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia les gusto o no?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello world**_

_**Hope you`re listening**_

_**Forgive me if i`m young**_

_**For speaking out of turn**_

_**There`s someone i`ve been missing**_

_Edward cullen el nombre de mi condena _si supiera las consecuencias de ese día hubiera llorado, rogado e implorado a mi madre que nos largáramos de ahí inmediatamente no estaría en esta situación, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde

-edmund cullen?que clase de nombre es Edmund?-dijo emmett-parece nombre de abuelo-dijo con la boca llena eww.

-primero es Edward no Edmund ni Edwin, segundó no comas con la boca llena y tercero los cullen son personas muy agradables y educadas-dijo mientras recogía y mi plato y el de emmett –ahora los 2 van a bañarse y a cepillar se los dientes.

Pero mama –emmett y yo dijimos poniendo nuestros mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Mama nada-dijo si nos daba una mirada mala-no quiero subir y encontrar a uno todavía con la pijama.

_Espero que Edward le guste mi vestido _pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo y revisaba en el vestido por tercera vez _y si Edward es tonto como emmett?_ Bella arrugo la nariz ante ese pensamiento _y si se bur-_

-mama dice que bajemos bells-dijo emmett con el ceño fruncido, lo vi raro él estaba feliz la mayoría del tiempo-edwind y la señora cullen ya llegaron.

No entendí por qué emmett estaba molesto hasta que baje vi a mi mamá hablando con una señora de color caramelo y piel pálida parecía una muñeca de porcelana que tenía mi abuela Marie,al verme me dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

_Ahí fue cuando lo vi a el_

Era hermoso, perfecto era una mejor manera de describirlo. Tenía el cabello de un color extraño como el color de las monedas y los ojos como el color como unas piedras que vi en la televisión.

-bella ella es la señora cullen-dijo mi madre.

-solo esme cariño la señora cullen es mi suegra-dijo mientras la seño- bueno esme me daba un abrazo-y este es mi hijo Edward, saluda a bella Edward-esme dijo mientras empujaba a "Edward" suavemente.

-eres bonita –dijo mientras me agarraba la mano haciendo que emmett bufara y esme y mamá dijeran un aww.

-¿Por qué no van a jugar a fuera mientras esme y yo hablamos?-dijo mi mamá mientras los tres ya estábamos saliendo.

-¿eddie boy que te gusta hacer?-dijo emmett burlonamente mientras se sentaba en el pasto

-es Edward no Eddie boy y me gusta tocar el piano-dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz –pero bella tú me puedes decir como quieras-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

El resto de ese dia los pasamos seguías sin agradarle Edward y siguió asi por el resto del verano Edward y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos pero claro poco tiempo después nos mudamos a y yo perdimos el contacto.

Emmett cuando tuvo 12 se mudó definitivamente con papá en forks ,yo me quede con renne

Recorriendo el país. Cuando tenía 14 renne conocía a phil un beisbolista y cuando cumplí los diecisiete se no quería interrumpir su fase de "_luna de miel"_ decidí mudarme con emmett y Charlie, ¿Dónde adivinen a quien me encontré? A Edward cullen.

A pero que grosera no me he presentado. Mi nombre es isabella Marie swan y estoy esposada al sotana de Edward no se apresuren todavía hay mucho que contar.


End file.
